Elektra Natchios
by The.Leader.Of.All.Llamas
Summary: It's been about a year since Elektra has seen Abby and her father, or had a new contract. She's trying her best to lead a normal life, and put her past behind her, but some things can not be forgotten.
1. The Dream

**I do not own any of the characters, except for Mr. Hendrix and Lord Harkon. All other characters are from the movie Elektra (Elektra, Abby & her dad) or from the movie Daredevil (Matt Murdock). The name Lord Harkon was borrowed from The Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim (The new DLC).**

* * *

I laid her on the bed, with tears running down my face. I should have been there; I shouldn't have run so fast through the maze. I

shouldn't have let her fall behind. Now she's dead, her blood is on my hands. I let Abby die. She was only 13. What am I going to do? Her

dad will never forgive me. The treasurer is gone. The balance will shift towards evil.

I continued to call her name, begging her to wake up. I decided to try... It was a long shot. But it was better than just staring at her

dead body. I raised my shaking hands, and put on her head, the other on her stomach, like Stick had once done to me. I muttered the

words that should, if I was strong enough, be able to bring her back to life. I waited.

And waited,

Nothing,

She continued to lie there, dead.

I started crying again, this time harder. Whispering her name again, and buried my head in her chest. I failed. I continued to sob, and

then I heard a gasp, and shot up, as Abby's body shot up with me. I did it. I resurrected her. I couldn't believe it. We stared at each

other...

I woke with a start, with sweat pouring down my face. I couldn't tell myself it was just a dream, because it wasn't, It actually

happened. How I missed Abby, even though she was a huge pain in the ass. She's a lot like me, actually. I smiled to myself in the dark,

and remembered the day that she changed her appearance when we were running from The Hand. When she walked up the stairs, I

thought that it was a young version of me talking. Maybe I looked like I'd seen a ghost, or something, because I remember little me-I

mean Abby, asking if something was wrong. She looked so much like me.

Once my heart rate returned to a normal pace, I went to the bathroom to wash the sweat off my face. I was too tired to have a

shower, and it was too early anyways. I looked at my tired face in the mirror. I'd never really paid much attention to my looks, seeing as I

was usually too busy killing people. I'm an assassin, well, I was. I'm not really anymore. I guess I'm pretty; I have long brown hair and

bright green eyes. I shrugged, not really caring enough to study myself in the mirror. I turned off the light of the bathroom then walked

back to my bed.

As I drifted off to sleep, I began to wonder what Abby and her dad, Mark was up to. It's been a year since I've seen them. Then, I

started to think about someone I hadn't thought about in forever. Matt Murdock, the Daredevil. He's a man who had been blinded from a

toxic waste spill when he was younger. He was the first man I'd ever had strong feelings for, and I haven't seen him in a long time. I

wondered if he was still alive, and if he was, if he was still fighting crime. I don't know if I fell asleep shortly after that, or what, but it felt

like seconds had passed before I opened my eyes to light streaming into my window.

* * *

**This is the first story I've uploaded on here. :$**

**I started writing after watching Elektra. :P**

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated. (: 3**


	2. Incognito?

I haven't had a contract in a while, not since I was first given the one to kill Abby and her dad. I never expected to be given another one, so I pretty much tried to live a normal life. I still train; of course, it keeps me alert, in case I ever get attacked by some nutcase. There are quite a few of them where I work, so it's quite useful. I'm a bartender at a local bar, so a lot of the time I have to deal with crazy, grumpy old drunks. The guys who come into the bar don't even know how to fight properly, it's pretty sad. I think my boss; Mr. Hendrix finds it amusing that I could beat any guy that walks into the bar in a fight.

I got out of bed slowly, and went to have a shower. After my shower, I ate then did some training for about 2 hours. At 1 o'clock, I went out to do some shopping. I'd been needing yogurt and a bag of frozen fruit for smoothies for a week, as well as a few other things. When I got back from shopping, I went for a swim in the outdoor pool in my back yard. When I came back into the house after my swim, I heard a knock at the door; I quickly slipped into a t-shirt and sweats and walked over to the door. My senses were on alert, since nobody usually visits me. I opened the door, and I relaxed a little, it was just the mail main, but I was confused, usually he just slips the mail through the slot and leaves.

"Hello." He said, smiling.

"Hello." I replied, smiling back.

"I was asked to personally deliver this to you, for your eyes only." He said, giving me an expensive looking envelope with my name on it in fancy handwriting.

"Who's it from?" I asked, curious.

"Not sure," He replied "Didn't give me a name."

"Okay," I replied "Thanks."

"Have a nice day!" He called as he walked away.

"You too," I replied, smiling.

I closed the door and walked over to the kitchen to open the envelope. It looked extremely fancy. I didn't really know anyone in this town, let alone anyone rich. Inside was what looked like an invitation of some sort, it said:

"You are cordially invited to Lord Harkon's New Year's Eve party at the Harkon Manor.

Located at 12 Henrietta St.

Formal dress,

Please RSVP by Saturday, November 24th 2012."

"Interesting," I thought "Might as well go, no harm in not. Plus staying here all the time is kind of a drag"

"Looks like I'm going to a party." I said aloud.


End file.
